


The Monster of Eureka

by Its_Me_EJ



Category: bite marks - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, fluff later, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Me_EJ/pseuds/Its_Me_EJ
Summary: Two hunters attempt to track down a werewolf, in a small down in Nevada.





	1. The beginning of something.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZahlzStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZahlzStar/gifts).



“So, we got a case today or what?” Questioned Zahli as she exited the bathroom, repulsion written on her face. The old motel room including the bathroom seemed as if it hadn’t been cleaned in years.

Emma looked up from her computer. Snickering at her friend’s rush to get out of this town and motel as quickly as possible.

 

Getting out of her chair, Emma replied.

 

“I think we might. A few bodies were recovered in Eureka Nevada. Hearts Missing.”

Zahli walking towards the table with a quirked eyebrow, and asked

“Werewolves?” 

“Werewolves.”

Emma then finished of the small amount of the coffee she had left in her cup. Looking down at the shorter girl, she simply stated.

“But I need coffee first.”

 

 

=============================

 

 

They sat in the silence of the car. Emma sipping on her coffee, which they had procured from a local Café as they left town.

It wasn’t the best she’d ever had. But it was passable. Deciding to take a break from staring out the windshield.

She glanced over at the girl, seated behind the wheel. Focused on the road. As she watched the dark haired girl she felt a heat began to rise in her cheeks.

And quickly turned her head and resumed staring down the road. Sighing softly, she simply shook her head, and resumed sipping her coffee.

 

Being on the highway was peaceful, relaxing. It just them, No other people, no monsters. Only the open road and the trees dashing passed.

They sat there in silence for what seemed to be an eternity, a very peaceful eternity.

At least that’s what it felt like to Emma. She began to doze off.

In the quite, the only noises she could hear of were: The engine, and the crackly soft music coming out of the old radio.

 

...It was the only time she could sleep. She hadn’t been able to even relax anywhere else.

Much less sleep. Not for the past few weeks or so.

 

She sighed, everything started getting fuzzy...

 

 

============================= 

 

 

There was red so much red. And screaming. The screaming.

That was the worst part… The screaming.

 

“No! Stop! Don’t!” came a sob from Emma.

 

 

“Hey Em, Emma! Wake up! You’re having a nightmare. It’s just a nightmare.”

She felt someone shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes shot open. She bolted upright. Reaching for the dagger she always carried.

Upon realizing where she was she began to calm down. The sound of her heartbeat, still

Pounding away in her head.

 

After a moment of quite, as her heart slowed. She looked around. Noting the darkness outside the car window, she asked. 

“How long was I out?” her voice groggy due to just having woken up.

 

“About five hours,” Came a quick reply.

“What?!? You should’ve woken me sooner. So you could’ve taken a brake.”

 

“You do know I enjoy driving. Right?” Came the other girls reply. Still focused on the road.

 

 “And hey, I figured you needed the sleep anyways. We’ve been hunting together for over 6 months now. I don’t think I’ve seen you so sleep deprived."

letting out a breath Emma relaxed back into her chair. Zahli continued

 

"This whole last month you’ve hardly slept for more then an hour without waking up; much less, five…”

 

After Emma didn't respond. Zahli, glanced towards her curiously.

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked. Concern obvious in her voice.

 

“….”

Silence… Emma then reached for the radio dial, and increased the volume. Turning away from the girl in the driver seat.

 

 

 ===================

 

 

 

Entering the police station, Emma wearing a suit, and Zahli, a dark gray blouse, skirt, and black tie. Approaching the desk sergeant.

Zahli pulled out her fake FBI badge and confidently stated.

“Agents, Harris and Page. We’re here looking into the deaths of Jackson and Sara Emerson. We’ll need to speak to the sheriff.”

 

“Oh, of course.” Came a slightly surprised reply from the slender young woman who sat on the other side of the desk. She pointed to the back of the building.

“Down that hallway third door on the left. ” She said.

Turning back to them she asked. 

“So what do you think did this? Some kind of animal or something? Oh! Well if the FBI is here it must be like a serial killer or something right?                                                                         I’ve never seen a real life serial killer before! It is a serial killer isn’t it?”

Slightly surprised, but mostly annoyed by all the questions Zahli practically glared at the girl.

“Look,” She said, in a flat tone.

 

“There’s no serial killer. But other then that we can’t really talk about it. It being classified and all.”

 

The small girl nodded

“Oh of course I’m sorry I asked.” She looked down a slight blush visible on her cheeks. She seemed quite dejected.

 

 

=============================

 

 

They soon reached a door with a plate on it, that said. Sheriff Hollis in shiny gold letters.

 

 entering the office the sheriff looked up.

“Well hello. How can I help you folks?” He asked in a friendly voice.

“Agent Harris. This is my partner. Agent Page, FBI.” Zahli said pulling out a badge with one and and using the other to jet her thumb towards Emma.

 

“Really now?” asked the sheriff. Standing up to shake their hands.

 

“Sheriff Hollis.” He introduced himself. Shaking their hands he asked.

 

“If ya don’t mind me asking; what business does the FBI have here in our little town of Eureka?”

 

“We’re here about the Emerson case.” Said Emma.

“Really? I was assured it was just an animal attack.” Said the sheriff, looking slightly taken aback.

 

“Yeah, well someone at HQ isn’t so sure apparently. So they sent us out this way"

After a pause she continued.

"Although I’m starting to think it’s just to have us doing something… ” She said trailing off.

 

“Hahaha.” Came a bellowing laugh from the sheriff.

“Well as long as you’re here feel free to look into it. If it’s not an animal attack I’ve got no clue what it is.

Of course the bodies are down at the morgue. You can head over there now if you like.

I’ll go ahead and call JP, and let him know to be expecting you.”

 

“That would be wonderful thanks.” Emma said smiling graciously at him.

 

 

As they began to walk away, Zahli froze, and turned looking at the sheriff. She said

 

“Oh, a few more things. Can we get a copy of the case files?

Also seeing, as we’ll probably be here awhile. You know any good hotels and restaurants in the area?”

 

 

=============================

 

 

After waiting a bit to get the files, and a short car ride; they were finally at the morgue.

 

“Yes we’re here to see Sara and Jackson Emerson.” Stated Emma.

 

“Ah yes. The Sheriff called.” Came a flighty reply from the young british man. Who handed them two sets of waver.

“Sign here and here please.” The mortician said.

 

“Follow me please.” He quipped. Walking around the desk.

 

 

Entering the autopsy room He glanced over to them and said.

“This is the most peculiar case in my career. I am just guessing it was an animal attack. But, odd thing is.

The only organs missing are the hearts. But I’m sure you’ve read the report.

So if you have any questions I’ll be in my office.” He said with a slight bow then turned to walk down the hallway.

 

Folding the blankets off the bodies. Emma gasped slightly, “Well that’s definitely no werewolf attack.”

 

The wounds were strange they look almost like someone, or something had punched though their chests.

Although there was other damage, and obviously decomposition. it had been a few days before they found the bodies.

That, mixed with the damage the scavengers. Did indeed cause it to seem like an animal attack.

 

“Hmm” pondered Zahli, “Maybe it was just an animal attack?” She offered.

 

“I don’t know, we had better head over to the camping grounds they were found. Just to be safe.” Came the reply.

 

“Lets go up there tomorrow morning. I’m exhausted. Unlike someone, I didn’t sleep the whole trip here.”

 

 

On the drive to the hotel Zahli was thinking, thinking about Emma’s nightmares, and why she wouldn’t talk to her about them.

They’d been hunting together for over half a year now. They met while trying to locate a vampire nest up in Nebraska.

When she’d first met the cheerful woman, she’d been a bit less, well… Cheerful.

It was only a few weeks before they were best friends.

Being a hunter does that. In this business bonds grow as fast as they grow strong.

Because when you hunt with someone, you are literally putting your life in their hands.

And that is why the nightmares troubled her so much.

Emma trusted her with her life, but not enough to let her try and help talk though whatever has been bothering her.

Maybe they weren’t as good friends as she had thought.

 

 

 

=============================

 

 

The next morning, after getting breakfast and a coffee, they got in the car and drove over to the park.

Upon scouting the campgrounds for about three hours they found absolutely nothing.

But as lunchtime came around they decided to head over the diner the sheriff had suggested.

When they entered they sat down on the nearest booth it was right next to the entrance.

Once they had settled a beautiful young waitress came over and introduced herself.

 

“Hey, I’m Ell I’ll be serving you today. ” She greeted with a smile, looking at Zahli.

 

“What can I get you?” Ell asked.

 

After ordering their food. And a few minutes of waiting, they both received their hamburgers, and fries.

It arrived along with Emma’s large coffee. Of course.

 

As they ate, Emma noticed Ell staring at Zahli.

She looked at the girl across from her.

“I think some ones got a fan.”

She said flatly, it sounded mostly bored. But bordered on bitterness.

 

 “What do you mean?” She looked around.

Making eye contact with the waitress. Ell blushed slightly, as she had been caught staring. Zahli smirked.

 

Once they’d finished eating Ell came back over. Asking if they’d like dessert.

Before Zahli could say anything. Emma said no. Handing Ell the money.

She stood up and walked around the both. Saying. “Keep the change.” She left the diner in a brisk manor.

 

Zahli concerned with what was wrong with Emma. Gave the waitress an apologetic smile. As she stood,  quickly to follow Emma out to the car.

 

Getting into the driver, she looked at Emma who was busy glaring out the window.

Fearing she had somehow caused the older girls anger. Starting the car. Deciding to leave it be for now.

 

Several minutes of complete silence passed before Emma asked, her jaw still clenched.

“Where to next?”

 

“I guess the victims house, seeing as that’s really the only place we haven’t been to yet.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a very quite, very intense, and slightly awkward ride; they pulled into the driveway.

 

Entering the house they began to search.

“Wow, this place is nice!” said Emma looking around

“Yeah, One of them must of made good money.” Came Zahli’s reply.

 

“You take this floor, I’ll check up stairs.”

Emma paused on her way up the steps. This feels oddly familiar. She thought

 

Zahli exiting the kitchen saw a picture in the corner of her eye.

Turning to look down to the counter where it was sitting. She realized that it was a wedding picture. It wasn’t in a frame. It was just lying there on the counter.

 

 

In the living room she found nothing of importance, other then a few moving boxes. Which she found odd. 

Meanwhile up stairs Emma had just finished checking the master bedroom was just opening the door to the walk in closet.

It was mostly empty, and the majority of the stuff hanging up was men’s clothing, mostly dress clothes.

But there were a few items of woman’s clothing as well. Including a brand new looking wedding dress.

There were several unopened boxes as well.

After shuffling around for about a minute.

She decided that there was nothing of importance there. And went to check the bathroom.

 

 

=============================

 

 

Zahli, finding absolutely nothing down stairs other then a few more boxes and twenty dollars on the counter.

That she figured no one would miss. She decided to head up stairs.

Freezing on to the landing she stopped breathing to listen. She heard quick footsteps. It sounded like someone running.

Guessing it was Emma she decided to head the rest of the way up to check on her.

As she approached the top of the stairs she heard a loud yelp, and the start of a curse word.

 

Before there was time to react a large human-sized something hit her head on.

Flinging itself and her down several feet of stairs. Regaining her wits half way down the fall, Zahli realized it was Emma.

 

 

 

Once she came to a stop Emma checked and noted that she wasn’t in pain.

Although she would have expected to be, from tripping down the stairs and all.

As the shock wore off she opened her eyes, and was greeted with an unexpected sight.

Zahli’s face just inches from her own. She felt her face beginning to heat up. She pushed herself away apologizing hurriedly.

 

“Hey chill, I’m fine. What where you in such a hurry for?” Asked Zahli as she stood up. Now about a meter away.

 

“Oh yeah! I found something.” She said. Putting out her arm, hand still clenching whatever was inside.

 

“It was in the bathroom. It’s some kind of hex bag I think.” She said showing Zahli.

It was something all right. It looked normal enough, but the cloth was blood red.

And there was a rune on it unlike either of them had ever seen before.

 

It radiated power. And it made them both nauseous. just looking at it.

“What the hell kind of hex bag is that thing?” Asked Zahli a mixture of repulsion and dread in her voice.

 

“Whatever it is, I don’t like it. But it looks like we have a witch.” Came Emma’s reply

“Crap.” Said Zahli

 


	2. Cawing of the ravens

“We’ve got to burn this thing.” Emma said.

 

“Okay Yeah, here.” Said Zahli, digging in her jacket pocket. Handing the other girl a lighter.

 

“Wait. Let me take a picture of the rune first first.” Said Zahli

“To see if anyone recognizes it.”

 

After she took the picture they tried to light it.

It took a couple seconds to catch. Upon ignition the whole room was flooded with a bright white light.

As it faded the bag began to burn a vibrant blue color.

It started charring, a loud shriek emitted from it. It sounded like the cawing of thousands of Ravens.

 

Emma and Zahli both covered their ears attempting to block out the terrible noise. As they did, Emma accidently dropped the bag.

As it fell it rolled down a few steps. The previously vivid blue flame began to dilute, and darken. Becoming a deep crimson red.

And then in an instant, the flame became so dark it was almost black.

A nauseating smell filled the room.

 

It smelled like a mixture of sulfur and lavender.

As the smell entered their lungs they began to feel light headed.

Emma reached out to use the wall as support.

The whole bag began to vibrate and shift.

As it melted into black sludge the cackling of the birds slowly distorted, and then faded.

 

 

After simply sitting there in silence for a few moments, the girls looked up

at each other, eyes connecting.

 

“What the hell was that?!?” Asked Emma a small amount of panic in her voice.

 

“I don’t know… Whatever it was it defiantly wasn’t a normal hex bag. ”

 

“Well, I’m glad it’s gone…”

 

Zahli nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

“You wanna get some food? I’m kinda getting hungry.” Emma asked, as she rolled down the window allowing the breeze blow though her hair.

 

“Really? You’re hungry after that? I can still smell the stench.”

Came an almost horrified reply from the girl watching the road.

Glancing at Emma she asked. “Fine. What do you feel like getting?”

 

“Well I don’t know… Sushi sounds kinda good!”

 

Zahli Scoffed.

“Ha, do you actually think the sushi in a tiny town in Nevada will be safe to eat?”

 

 

Back at the hotel, They were researching the rune from the bag, and the victims. In hopes of finding anything that could lead them to their witch.

No one they contacted seemed to recognize the rune.

 

The sun was just lowering fully behind the horizon outside their hotel room window.

The red and yellow hues, beginning to fade from the sky. The empty boxes of Chinese food they had eaten for supper sitting in the corner.

 

 

Both girls were working on their laptops, typing away at a rapid pace.

Neither of them had spoken for quite awhile now.

Not because they didn’t want to,

but because they were preoccupied with their devices.

Zahli, Leaned back in her chair groaning. She looked at the other girl.

“We’ve been at this for hours, and we have exactly zero leads. All we’ve found so far is the fact that the victims just got back from their honeymoon. Uhh, I need a break.”

 

A clear mixture of tiredness, and apathy in her voice as she got up, walked over to the TV. Picking up the remote she stared to channel surf.

 

After seeing there was nothing on she turned it to the news and sighed.

 

 

“Hey! I think if found something!” said Emma clearly exited.

Covering the microphone as she did such.

 

 

“Alex, I’m going to put you on speaker. One second.”

…

“Okay, tell her what you told me.”

 

 

“ Okay, so I recognize the main body rune of that glyph.” Came a gruff yet cheery voice from the machine.

 

“Okay so dudes it comes from an ancient language called Elbic. From what this says it’s one of the oldest languages ever discovered.

And according to the lore it was the first languages used by witches.

But the odd thing is that it has never been fully translated. Like the main outline around the rest of the symbols means heart or love I think. I’d need to see it in real life to be sure. It’ll probably take awhile to fully translate.

But its weird a lot of these symbols don’t seem to have even ever been discovered…”

 

Zahli hummed. “Huh, well I guess whoever this is, they’re probably old…

This may be out of our league.”

 

“Well, you girls stay safe, I’m going to work on translating this. I’ll call back if I find anything of use. And if you girls need anything just call ya hear?”

 

“Okay, we’ll talk to you later Alex.“ Zahli hung up the phone beeping as it disconnected.

 

 

 

As the digital clock on the nightstand passed 2:00AM both girls sat in their respective spots. The glowing of the muted television filling the whole room.

Zahli continuing research, she’d started up again about an hour ago.

As Emma sitting on bed reading something on her phone (probably fanfiction of some kind.)

 

On the TV a ‘breaking news’ headline flashed across the screen.

Grabbing Emma’s attention.

 

“Hey, what’s happening?” Asked Emma.

 

“What?”

 

She Pointed, “On the TV, turn it up.”

 

Zahli moved to grab the remote. As she did the Emma read the scrolling text at the bottom of the screen. “Two students bodies found at Silas high school.”

 

 

“What?” she thought.

 

As the volume increased a newscaster appeared on screen, in front of what seemed to be a police barricade. She started to speak.

 

“We’re live here at Silas high bringing you this special report. The police haven’t released any information on the victims yet. All we know is that at 1:53 this morning two bodies were found in the recently constructed gymnasium. Apparently in one of the athletic storage sheds.”

 

Zahli muted the audio. She glanced at Emma.

 

“You think this has anything to do with our case?”

 

Emma turning away from the low quality television said.

“Do you really think that two pairs of two dead bodies is a coincidence? Especially in a town this small?”

 

…

 

“Crap well I guess we better head over there… Man I was really looking forward to sleeping.”

 

 

 

 

Both jumping into there seats Zahli stomped the gas and they peeled out of the parking lot.

 

As they arrived at the crime scene they showed some officers their badges and were let though. Walking up the she shed they found JP exiting the crime scene.

He was muttering to himself. Something that sounding like “What the bloody hell.”

 

The Sherriff emerged from the shed moments later.

 

“Hey Sherriff you mind of taking a look at your crime scene?” asked Emma in a slightly to chipper tone.

 

“No, of course.. Right this way.” He led them into the gymnasium. He seemed visibly disturbed.


End file.
